


A Little Stiff

by That_Geek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Protective Kya, Scar backstory, Vulnerable Lin, there is one f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Arriving early at her Aunt's for dinner Opal gets a little more than she bargined for.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	A Little Stiff

**Author's Note:**

> I have this lil headcanon that when Lin gets stressed her cheek can seize and she has to have it healed so I wrote a little thing for it.

She hadn't thought turning up at her aunt's early would be a problem. In fact she thought it would do them some good because they'd be able to talk with Lin preparing food. When she knocked on the door there was no sound for a while and then a scuffling of feet and some whispers she couldn't make out. Eventually, the door is opened by Kya.

"Oh, I didn't know my aunt my had guests"

"You're early"

"What are you doing here?" Opal crossed her arms.

"I am-" a loud growl stops the conversation. Kya tries to lock opal out as she turns but the Airbender is having none of it and bends enough to keep the door open.

"I told you not to move '' Kya scolds Lin, which Opal thinks is strange as she has often been told Kya is a gentle person. She follows the voice and enters her aunt's room. Lin is sitting on the floor with a bowl of water next to her. Her nose is bleeding and her face is even more stoic than usual. Lin doesn't notice her. 

In response to Kya though she points at her nose. Kya wipes it gently, then holds some tissue to it. Lin groans as she flicks her eyes up and notices Opal she raises an arm and points at her with another sound unclear to the Airbender.

"I know and I'm sorry but I did try to lock her out. Now hold the tissue up please" Lin's eyes close as her arm comes down and she holds the tissue. Kya kneels and bends the water to Lin's cheek

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing I can't remedy"

"Was there a fight?" she takes a step in

"No, Opal. It just happens, don't you ever get nosebleeds?" Kya answers again, her eyes closing and the water’s glow intensifies.

"Not very often"

"Lin doesn't get them often either. You just happened to be here when she did" Opal watches as Kya's healing focuses on her aunt's scarred cheek slowly Lins face changes and she looks less stoic. Eventually, the nosebleed stops and she releases the tissue and throws it into the bin.

"Sit down kid" Lin points to the foot of the bed. As Kya's healing finishes.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, Kya. Stay" Lin weaves their fingers together and pulls her down to sit on the floor.

"Are you okay, Aunt Lin?"

"I am now, and you don't need to worry I just get stiff sometimes and Kya is a master healer so she gets it sorted. As for the nose, I'm just stressed" 

"But why, I thought they were nothing but scars?"

"That's what I thought but there was a delay getting me to the healer so there was minor nerve damage but we handle so don't go telling anyone" Lin points a finger at her and Opal nods 

"The last thing we need is your mother thinking we're sabotaging you" Kya mutters. They get up and all walk back through to the main living space, Opal behind them as she mulls over Kya's comment.

Lin cooks them dinner, as she is secretly passionate about food and cooking it. Over dinner, Lin notes that Opal is less than her usual cheery self.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie"

"What did Kya mean? Is my mother not happy about us being close"

"No, Su's glad I'm back. I think but"

"Things are still tense, considering" Kya explains

"Oh right, 30 years with no contact. I can't imagine not seeing my parents and brothers for that long"

"Lin didn't have a choice"

"Mum says she asked"

"She was asking to brag not to apologize" Kya snides

"Calm down" Lin looks at Kya with a raised eyebrow. Kya nods and looks away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Opal leans forward and squaring her jaw.

"Don't you know?" Lin stares deep down part of her breaks. Things with Su was getting better who’d been sure she had changed and been honest.

"Know what?" Opal relaxes, looking between her aunt and Kya. for some kind of answer

"She didn't tell her" Kya hisses at Lin, her hands fisted.

"I'm sure there's a reason" 

"There better be" Kya throws herself back folding her arms

"Did you not ask about...Su said the first time you saw me was the article on my promotion to Chief?"

"Ask what, I mean I wanted to know why you had the same name as Mum" 

"The scars, Opal, what did your mother tell you?" Kya sighs sounding more than a little frustrated

"She just said it was an accident, an encounter with criminals" Opal replies. Kya starts huffing through her nose, Lin glances at her and knows she is ready to blow.

"Kya, go take a walk"

"That isn't fucking fair Lin" Kya lays her hand on Lin’s. Lin shakes her head

"It's not my place"

"Yes, it is. She fucking...she hasn't changed one bit in thirty years" Kya pleads looking more devastated than angry now. Lin shakes her head, defeated. Kya stands and grabs a coat before stepping outside.

"What's that supposed to mean" Opal turns to look back at Lin.

"Nothing, you need to speak to your mother, now" Lin stands and turns her back on Opal, turning on her kitchen tap to start washing dishes.

“No, I want you to tell me” Opal follows and turns the tap off.

“I can't lose my family again, Su won't appreciate it if I tell you” Lin whispers bracing herself against the counter.

“You won't. I love you, Aunt Lin, I’m not going anywhere.” Lin looks at her niece, her face so desperate for any kind of explanation. Lin’s head falls forward and she guides Opal to the sofa. She sits and tucks her leg under her.

“Your mother was right, it was an accident but not on my part. I was alerted to a robbery and after apprehending the two who ran the driver of the vehicle also tried to escape but what I wasn't expecting was seeing my 16-year-old sister climbing out of the robber's vehicle. I arrested her but she didn't think should be so she cut my cables and they flew into my face. My mother had me see the police healer who did some basic healing and then she gave me quite the dress me down and sent Su to our grandparents. By the time Kya and Katara saw me all they could do was make it hurt less. I thought you knew, Su said she had changed and having kids I believed she was more responsible"

"So, Mum was banished?"

"Yes, Toph decided it was best for her. So you'll probably want to go now but I'll still be here if you need me"

"Why would I leave?"

"Well I tried to have your mother arrested, I forced my mother’s hand and we all got separated"

"Yeah, 30 years ago when she was driving a vehicle so her friends could rob somewhere. Aunt Lin, why didn't you tell me in Zaofu?" 

"I couldn't, your mother, I don't think she believes she was wrong that day. I wanted to go back but the letters told me she wasn't going to take accountability and I was tired of being blamed for tearing a talented individual down" Lin shifts away placing her feet back on the floor and leaning her forearms on her knees and sighing.

"Who was blaming you?"

"Everyone. Her friends, her teachers, our mother. They all acted as if she'd been sent to a strict facility where she would be treated horribly but in reality, it was her rich grandparents who showered her in gifts and tried to wrap her cotton wool." she chuckles and shakes her head

"I'm glad I know now. It would take something pretty horrible to push me away" Opal bumps her shoulder against Lin’s, who looks up and offers a shy smile.

"Then I better tell you the time I tried to arrest Pema" Opal’s eyes grow wide and Lin tells her the story.

When Kya opens the door and removes her shoes she finds Opal alone washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" Kya apologises to the young woman. Opal turns.

"It's okay, I know why and I'm glad Aunt Lin has someone willing to stand up for her" 

“Of course, I saw first hand when she finally came for healing on the island. I love her”

"Is that how you got close?"

"No, I left after that. I felt I’d failed her and others. Lin stayed and got closer with Tenzin. It wasn't until just a few years ago that Lin and I got closer"

"When Amon took her bending?"

"Exactly. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go speak to my mother but I'll meditate for a little to try and find the right words" Opal smiles and accepts a stack of plates from Kya. Lin enters dressed in her armour once more.

"I have to go back in" she sighs

"No, you can't be stressing yourself out" Kya rushes over placing a hand on her partner’s arm.

"I have to. I'll be back tonight and I'll be mindful, I promise" They lean into each other their foreheads touching.

"Ok, but I'll just stay and be ready with the water. Be careful" 

"I will. Opal, I'm sorry things got a little tough there but you should come again next week"

"May I bring Bolin next time"

"Yeah I guess but he better not freak out and start telling everyone I can cook" Lin huffs and heads towards the door.

"He just gets excited but I'll tell him" Opal grins and waves her aunt off.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you folks like to see the conversation between Su and Opal?


End file.
